The MisAdventures in Babysitting
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Pre-series. One-shot for now. Slight John/OFC. Bethany Blake is Dean and Sam's babysitter but sometimes she has to take care of John too.


**A/N: **I've noticed that Sam, Dean, and Cas have been getting a lot of loving and wanted to give some to John too. It's not really a John/OFC but if you squint your eyes you can take it as one as you like. One-shot... Maybe. I've leaving it open at the end just in case I change my mind. Pre-series. Wee!chester. loving!caring!hurt!wounded!John.

**The MisAdventures in Babysitting:**

By: LOSTrocker

The boys were bathed and in bed.

Bethany Blake wasn't sure how long she struggled with them but somehow she managed to get it done. Sam was more corroborative then Dean was. Now, she was on the sofa waiting for Mr. Winchester to come home. It was passing 10PM. He was infamous to coming home late. However, Bethany was starting to panic a bit. This was cutting it close even for him. Her dad all ready called – twice and he was pissed, demanding that she get her ass back to her own house.

"I can't just leave the boys dad." she reminded him. That only resulted into more yelling on his side. She just rolled her eyes and hung up the phone on his ass. She would pay for it later. Right now, she had a job to do.

To settle her mind, she went to go check on the boys. Bethany smiled to see they were out like lights. She giggled slightly at the sound of Dean's snoring (which he claimed he didn't do). Then returned back to her spot on the sofa. Her mind raced with ideas on where John was and what he was doing. Sam always mumbled about odd things about their dad. Things she couldn't comprehend. The worst statements that dealt with him not coming home.

What if this was the night that happened? What would she do? Call social services? They would only split the boys up. Dean would be damned if he let that happened. He was so protective over his little brother. Sometimes Bethany swore that he was 29 instead of 9. The thought of her actually taking them wasn't a bad idea. She was 19. An adult. Then there was her dad. He wouldn't go for it.

Runaway.

That was an option.

Thats when Bethany decided that she had too much of an imagination and made a mental note to lay off the comic books awhile. Mr. Winchester would be home soon. At least thats what she told herself over and over. It would be another hour before he finally made it back.

Bethany jumped when a ponding came to the door. She got up and ran to it hoping it was Mr. Winchester.

Outside, John had struggled just to get to the door. Perhaps stepping in the middle of a ghoulie brawl out wasn't his best call but they had Bobby. He wasn't about to leave his best friend behind. Bobby got out without a scratch. John wished he could say the same. The damn things used his body like a rope in tug of war.

Now, he was leaning against his door for support. If he hadn't he was sure his ass would've met the pavement – hard. He had to get in and take of himself and let Bethany get home. He knocked on the door.

"Bethy Bean, it's me!" John called out. He used her nick name for the reassurance that it was really him. However, he tested to her. Each week when she came by for the boys she was given a new password. She asked questions sure but it wasn't like he could give her the answers she wanted. If he didn't know, then it wasn't him. John all ready had plan made out if this happened. Sammy would get her out and Dean would take care of what ever had chosen to clone him. Thankfully, that wouldn't be the case this time.

Back inside, Bethany was glad to hear that it was him. She went for the door but stopped herself. Password. What was the fucking password? Shit. Her mind was so cluttered with worry she nearly forgot. Then she remembered when Mr. Winchester gave his part of it.

"...And anytime you feel the pain. Hey Jude refrain..."

She replied: "...Don't carry the world upon your shoulders."

Bethany opened the door and in he came. All though, it was more like stumbled in. "Mr. Winchester!" she caught him before he took a fall.

"That a girl," he complimented.

Bethany shook her head and got him over to the sofa. She went to go turn on the light to see what kind of mess Mr. Winchester had gotten into tonight.

John tried to stop her. He was in pretty bad shape. He didn't want her to see all the blood. Still, she did it anyway. "Good Gawd," she gasped out at the sight before her. When he left earlier that after noon – he was clean and in one piece. Now, he looked like he'd been torn to shreds. "What the hell happened?" she demanded.

He gave her a snort laugh. That was a way of putting it. "Don't worry about it," he tried. "I need to get you home." John went to get up but Bethany pulled right back down.

"No way, Mr. Winchester." she argued.

"Bethany," he warned. "I have a feeling your dad all ready called."

"Yeah, he did and he can wait. You can't."

"I don't like keeping you here longer than you have to." John said. That of course, was a lie. She had been with them now for a few months. The boys were starting to taking a liking to her (even Dean, though he wouldn't let up on that) and so was he. The truth of the matter was though she had to get home. Mr. Blake wasn't happy with him the last time he'd brought his daughter home late.

"Besides, it's not like you can drive anyway," Bethany continued bringing John out of his thoughts. "I'll get home on my own after I take care of you. Just stay here."

John sighed. There was no use fighting with her. He watched as she got up to go get the First Aid Kit. It wasn't long before Bethany was cleaning up his wounds and patching them up like a pro. He wasn't the only one that came from a military family. Bethy Bean did too. Her dad was Ex Marine, just like him. Every now and then she would him that it would sting. It didn't phase him. Bethany figured as much. Another half hour she declared: "Done."

"Not bad." he said.

"Comes with practice." she told him. "You're not the first dad I have to patch up you know?" Bethany added: "Are you okay though? Seriously?"

"Better than I was." he admitted.

"You might want to take some of these." Bethany got out some of the pain pills and a bottle of water. "You will probably need that for later."

John took them with gratitude.

Bethany went to check on the boys one more time before she had to go. They were fine. Dean and Sam hadn't been disturbed at all. Then again, those two slept like rocks especially Dean.

"I guess I'll see you next week." Bethany said as she went to get her purse.

"Where do you think your going?" John asked her.

"Home." was her answer. "Its within walking distance."

"I don't care. You're not walking home this late at night." John insisted.

She smirked and made this suggestion. "I can always borrow the Impala."

John laughed at her. That was a bad idea because that got him hurting. "Nice try."

"You can't drive." she reminded him. Bethany sighed. "Mr. Winchester, this is getting us no where."

"Hey, I told you... It's John. Mr. Winchester is my dad." he corrected her.

"So, sue me." she retorted. Bethany gave that as a sign as a respect. She couldn't even call her high school teachers by their first name even after she'd been out for a year. Half of them didn't really deserve credit but Mr. Winchester did.

"All right, all right," John said. "How about this – you just go ahead and call your dad back. Let him know I'll have you home first thing in the morning."

Bethany laughed. Her dad was going to love that. All more reason why she did it.

John got her some extra blankets and some pillows. "The sofa okay?" he asked her, motioning towards her bed for the night.

The sofa would do. John made sure she was tucked in comfortable enough before he retired to his own bedroom. In the morning, he would make sure to give her some extra cash this week. Not just for taking care of his boys but for taking care of him too.


End file.
